In Too Deep
by siegner124
Summary: And although he had put her through so much pain and heartache, he'd always have a major place in her heart, a place that no one would ever come close to. And that was what scared her most, because this boy would never be hers to hold. Season 3 re-write. Eventual LP
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So, I know I shouldn't be starting another story when I've left my other one hanging around without an update for a while now, but this idea just overtook me and had to be written. (If no one likes this story and I don't receive much feedback, I'll work on getting out the next chapter for 'You Promised' a little faster, my muse has been betraying me for that story for some time though, it's not that I haven't tried, I have.) _

_This story will be a season 3 re-write Leyton centric because I personally love season 3, but I'm taking my only little twist on it. Some of the major happenings will be the same and some will not and I will add my own turns and twists along the way. I will say though that the road for LP getting together will not be immediate or easy, but it will be eventual LP. _

_So pretty much, everything happens up to about the second episode of season three and this chapter/story takes place at the end of summer beach party. I've got many ideas flowing for this story and I'm really excited about it. _

_Send me some reviews if I should continue. Enjoy._

* * *

It was the end of the summer beach party and far too many people were brooding in Brooke's opinion.

Nathan and Haley were going through a rough patch.

Peyton was trying to come to terms with Ellie being her mom.

And Lucas, well he wanted more, and she really couldn't go through another heartbreak.

And maybe she still didn't completely trust him.

And maybe she still didn't completely trust her best friend.

And maybe she was scared that him and Peyton would _always_ be him and Peyton no matter who got in the way.

She just wasn't ready to go through it all again, that's why she wanted to date non-exclusively, believing deep down that if Lucas saw past it all and only wanted her, if he fought for her, then she would allow herself to give in.

And secretly, although she'd never admit it, she was hoping that would be exactly what he would do.

It was then though, when she finally glanced around the group of partying teens and half-nude guys that she noticed him, standing right beside Peyton.

From her vantage point, she could tell that the conversation was just friendly, those two were friends of course, they were all close friends in their group and she didn't really have a right to be mad, but jealousy seemed to rise coldly up her spine and override all her thoughts.

Lucas looked up and met her searching eyes not too long after and flashed her a smile, which she only half-returned before spinning her back to him and moving deeper into the crowd, hoping that move might spur some jealousy in him.

Lucas sighed and moved his eyes to be facing the ground. Peyton noticed the whole blow off move that Brooke pulled and placed her hand lightly on Lucas' shoulder.

'Just give it time, she'll come around eventually, but staying here and talking with me is probably only going to do you more damage,' Peyton said.

'I just, god I just don't understand this! She can go off and dance with all those guys and flirt and I'm not allowed to talk to you?'

'She's just really protective of her heart, and if she isn't letting you in like she is then that obviously means she feels something towards you, she's just afraid.'

'So being afraid means going off and rubbing up against every guy possible?' He spat out angrily.

'Okay so maybe she's handling it different than most others would, but she's just confused and-'

'Look I don't really want to talk about it anymore, do you want to go for a walk?'

'A walk?' Peyton set her drink down and looked at him.

'Yeah, down the beach,' he pointed to the vacant part of the beach behind them where no one seemed to have ventured off to.

Peyton searched around for Brooke, but failed to find her so she gave in and nodded up at him and they set off to the secluded, noiseless section of the beach.

As they were walking, Peyton noticed several times as Lucas kicked at the sand and seemed distracted in his thoughts. She stopped and he squinted up at her as she pulled him to the ground and they sat side by side.

'What's on your mind?' She sighed.

'What do you-'

'Lucas, I know you. We just spent the past summer together, I can easily read you,' she stared out at the waves before them as she spoke.

'When Brooke first mentioned this whole non-exclusive crap I thought she wasn't being actually serious and that after a day or two she'd just stop it,' he clutched a handful of sand and let it slip between his fingers.

'And you probably thought that tonight it'd all blow over and you'd be the one going home with Brooke Davis?''

'Yeah something like that. For a while I was actually considering going up to her and telling her that I was the _only_ guy for her,' he confessed and kept his eyes on his feet.

'And are you certain that she is the _only_ girl for you?' Peyton asked trying to mask the pain that she felt deep down, something she didn't understand because she didn't have feelings for Lucas. She couldn't have feelings for him. She just couldn't and he obviously didn't feel anything towards her.

'I don't know anymore.'

'So maybe you should just let this all play out then, follow her rules and remain patient, and if she comes around you'll both find your answers, good or bad.'

'How am I supposed to know though, know who is _the one?' _He questioned as he leaned his head back and stared at the sky above them.

'You'll just know, it'll be the person who makes your heart race every single time you see her, it'll be the person who understands you just as much and or more than you do,' Peyton looked over at him and took in how he was the burning example of what she just said. That would never happen though; she really needed to stop thinking like that. He wasn't hers anymore; he was never hers in the first place really.

He was just the boy who promised everything with her and had jumped into bed with her best friend before she really had the chance to tell him she felt the exact same way. He was also the boy who had jumped into bed with a total stranger after they stopped being whatever they were for that small short period of stolen kisses and secret love.

And although he had put her through so much pain and heartache, he'd always have a major place in her heart, a place that no one would ever come close to. A place even Jake hadn't reached. A place that would ultimately sabotage any future relationships she may get herself involved in.

And that was what scared her most, because this boy would never be hers to hold.

As Peyton spoke, Lucas' thoughts drifted back to everything that had happened to him in the past year. How he had started out as the unknown bookworm that was Dan Scott's bastard, how much him and Nathan had hated each other, how it used to be just him and little Haley James taking on the world a day at a time.

And how there had been no Ravens basketball team, no Haley James _Scott_, no one other than the Rivercourt boys, no Brooke, and no Peyton.

Actually there had always been Peyton, the girl he crushed out on all throughout junior high and his early high school years. She had been his dream girl and now he was upsetting himself over her best friend and getting relationship advice from Peyton of all people. He never in a million years expected that to happen.

And as she described _the one_ he knew without a doubt, well with a little bit of doubt, that she was perfectly without even knowing it describing herself in every way. He would never say that though, Peyton was just too complicated and they were probably better off as just being friends.

But even as he thought that, he knew that they had never been just friends. She was the girl he went to for any and everything, she was the girl who saw his soul and he saw hers, she was the girl who set off feelings in him that he always tried to swallow back down unsuccessfully. And as he subtly peered over at her through the corner of his eye, she was incredibly beautiful, inside and out.

'If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you going after her again?' Peyton finally broke the comfortable silence between them. That was another thing about Lucas, how they could so easily go without talking for periods and have it not be awkward or stiff.

He shrugged before replying, 'I guess I just miss her. She's cheery, vibrant, she's reliable, she's got a warm heart, she's fun.'

Brooke was exactly the polar opposite of everything he really desired, she was just simple and at the time he had figured that maybe a relationship could be easy and still work out great. That over time he'd come to love her more than he thought he could, that they wouldn't have to deal with all the pain.

That she might fill the gap in his heart that had been gashed open since the beginning of his junior year and never been completely sewed shut. That she would be a distraction from the way her curly haired best friend always made him feel. Brooke was just the measly rebound that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he was just the coward waiting, hoping, for that valuable piece of him to return to his life once more.

And he knew that Peyton didn't feel the same way about him. She had made that obviously clear several times. Besides, she loved Jake and he didn't want to get in the way of that so he had steered towards Brooke as his second option.

Peyton silently nodded and remained quiet.

Suddenly Lucas jumped to his feet and motioned for Peyton to do the same, which she reluctantly did looking at him quizzically.

'This is a party right? We can't just sit here and waste it,' he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the edge of the shore. His eyes darted from the water to her and she finally caught onto what he was suggesting.

'No,' was her automatic response as she crossed both her arms in front of her and he slowly waded into the water until it reached his knees.

'Oh come on Peyton, this will be fun,' he begged and flashed her puppy dog eyes.

'Not happening Scott,' she retreated back a few steps and turned around in time to see him trampling through the water towards her.

He then placed both his hands in hers and dragged her back to the water as she failed at putting up a fight.

When they finally were about a foot's worth deep she stood her ground and said, 'I'm not going any further.'

He gazed at her for a minute as the moonlight shined against her skin and then let a cocky smile grace his lips.

'It's just a little bit of water Peyton.'

'I have no swimsuit and I really don't want to walk all the way home with soggy clothes,' she returned his smile for only a second before stating her reasons.

'They have towels on land and extra clothes somewhere, I'll even promise to take you home myself,' he bargained.

She was about to respond when a blanket of water hit her smack in the face and Lucas who was up to his waist in water was raising his eyebrows at her.

'Oh, you are so dead!' She gave in and chased after him as he went several feet deeper into the water.

When she finally reached him she sent a myriad of splashes and waves at him as he did the same. And for the next half-hour they half swam half chased each other back and forth as two little five year olds would forgetting about the rest of the world.

The world though, wasn't exactly forgetting about them.

Brooke had finally abandoned her group of admirers and went looking for Lucas as she figured by now he would have sought her.

After searching to no avail she found a sorrowful Nathan standing at the DJ booth Peyton was supposed to be working for the night and started to wonder where her lovely best friend might have gone off to.

'Hey Nate, where's Peyton?' She asked as she sidled up next to him, sensing that he could use the company, considering how him and Haley weren't at the best place in their relationship.

He shrugged, not knowing himself. He had found Peyton and Lucas walking down the beach earlier and she had asked him if he would take over the booth which he agreed to and he hadn't seem them since.

'Right. You wouldn't happen to know where Lucas is either?'

At that, Nathan started putting some pieces together and knew it probably wasn't the best thing to inform Brooke how those two had gone off together. Instead he attempted to search the numerous people littered all in front of them and then he turned his gaze towards the place he had seen them walking, eventually noticing the two bobbing heads in the ocean. He couldn't make out their faces, but knew upon instinct that it had to be them, since no one else had gone in that area all night.

Brooke was following Nathan's eyes and furiously narrowed her orbs, hoping to make out the far off faces of the two people he was watching. She then saw a flash of blue eyes and the glint of a necklace and knew it was Lucas.

He seemed exceedingly happy and far too comfortable with whoever the girl was and she felt a pang of envy at the sight. She figured though she'd let him have his fun since they were technically non-exclusive and she had been with various other guys throughout the night and it was the last party before school started up again.

Tomorrow though, he wouldn't get off quite as easily. It wasn't really fair to him, but it was all necessary in her mind.

She returned her focus back to Nathan and got his attention.

'So how are things with Haley?' She directly asked him.

'About as good as things are with you and Lucas,' he snorted.

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'Well for starters, don't tell me you don't wish you were the one out there with him in the water, all this non-exclusive stuff you're pulling would make me leave you right away if I was him and from the looks of it, that's exactly what he's doing,' he sent one final glance to the ocean and then to Brooke and pulled away.

Brooke stared after him with her mouth-hung open, stunned by what he said. She finally looked back to where Lucas and mystery girl were and found them no longer there. Sighing, she went back to the fire that was still smoldering and talked with a few people only half interested.

Her thoughts were all over the place.

* * *

'So Sawyer, that wasn't so bad now was it?' Lucas asked as he toweled off his hair.

She was drying off too and she laughed loudly as one particular strand of hair was sticking straight up out of place on his head.

He squinted over at her and was surprised when she moved so ever close to him, his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest as she neared with each step.

She shyly reached up and smoothed out his hair before leveling back down to face him.

'Thanks,' he simply said, momentarily hoping she was feeling as flustered as he was.

She just smiled and moved back to where she was standing previously, afraid of what would happen if she stayed too close to him any longer.

A few minutes later they were walking again, this time to Peyton's house. A comfortable silence overtook them, but Peyton was far from feeling comfortable.

His presence beside her was making her edgy and nervous and she was hoping he couldn't possibly see the tremor in her hands or the light wobble in her knees. She had to constantly keep reminding herself that this wasn't a date because every few minutes her mind would trick her into thinking it was and she came close several times from reaching out and kissing his precious face senseless.

No, she needed to stop. They were just friends hanging out having a friendly time, no exterior feelings involved. Then again they were never _just_ friends, and they both knew that.

'So what are your thoughts on Ellie being back in town?' Lucas asked, as they were almost two blocks from her house.

'I don't really know. Part of me wants to open up and let her in, but another part of me feels like I'm betraying my mom and what am I supposed to do if I do let her in and then she leaves?'

'Isn't that worth the risk though? You could turn out to really like her and wouldn't you regret it if you never really gave her a chance and hear her out?'

'Well yeah, I just…I just don't know,' she sighed and Lucas stopped walking, facing her.

'You know you don't have to do it all on your own. You've got friends who are all here for you, you've got me, and I'll always be here for you no matter what,' he placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly stated.

'I know, and I'm glad Lucas,' she smiled and then pushed on his chest moving him forward once again. 'But we can't stand out here in the street all night, you have a curfew.'

He chuckled at her seriousness and they continued on walking until a few houses from her own, he stopped once again.

'Do you seriously not understand how to talk and walk at the same time?'

'Oh I do, I just know how much you hate it. And I also know how your stubbornness doesn't work on me whatsoever, so you'll just have to deal with it,' he smirked at her and she swatted him with her arm.

'Oh whatever,' she responded and then tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to say what he had to say.

'We should do this more often, you know, just hangout and talk,' he quickly mumbled.

'I'd like that, one condition though,' she said and he met her eyes.

'And what's that?'

'Well I am extremely exhausted from someone forcing me to go swimming, so I think I deserve a piggyback ride to my porch,' she grinned up at his dumbfounded look.

'Seriously?' He groaned, but was smiling far too widely on the inside.

'No piggyback ride, no more fun with my pleasant self,' she smirked at him this time.

'I guess I have no choice,' he rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of her, hunching over a few feet so she could jump on.

Not fully thinking when she made the deal she just made with him, she was slightly unnerved at the thought of pressing so close to him. This really couldn't be good, why in the hell had she asked for a piggyback ride of all things?

Cautiously though she lightly wrapped her hands around his neck and hoisted her legs to the sides of him, which he expertly held with both his arms.

Once she was securely on his back he swerved his head around to face her eyes and said, 'Hang on!' And then he took off on a swift sprint, making her hold onto him tightly, a little tighter than she had intended to.

Lucas on the other hand was completely reveling in the feel of her petite soft hands grasping at him and the way her legs wrapped around him so perfectly. He had always loved her legs.

The need to run was to hopefully make the trip last much shorter for him and get a laugh out of her, which it did, but now as he was nearing her steps, he really wasn't ready to let her down and to have to lose her contact.

The whole ride had made Peyton breathless from laughing and before she even realized it her head was resting against his shoulder, but was just as quickly not when she saw her front door coming closer.

It had to have been the longest and shortest twenty seconds of her life and it was what she would stay up all night replaying in her mind over and over again.

Lucas sadly removed his arms and felt her remove her hands from his neck. She moved in front of him and he took a few steps back.

'You know, I think that was the best deal I ever made,' he joked.

'You think?'

'Fine, it was,' he shook his head.

She took the moment when he was not totally looking to move forward and hug him, which caught him completely off guard, but he reciprocated instantly. It was over all too quickly though.

'Thank you Peyton, I had a lot of fun tonight.'

'Me too, now get home already so I don't have to worry about Karen coming after me with a lynch for keeping you out so late,' she reprimanded him a non-serious way and he let out a hearty laugh before saying goodnight and walking back down the path he came.

She eventually turned away from where he had just vanished off to and fumbled with her keys before opening the door and walking up to her room.

She immediately collapsed on her bed and sighed.

She was in real deep, too deep.

She knew Brooke had her own feelings for Lucas, and now Peyton would have to stand by once again and watch him be with her.

It was going to a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I hope the wait wasn't too long and I hope you all like this. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy._

* * *

Lucas was sleeping when three sharp knocks sounded on his door and he cursed several times before opening his eyes and registering to his surroundings. He had fallen asleep with his head on the end of his bed and his feet towards the headboard.

Last night was terrible and he felt as if no matter how many times he tossed and turned he couldn't get comfortable at all. And maybe the fact that a girl, one girl he'd spent the entire night with in particular, was what was blocking him from sleep as too many thoughts took over his head. Thoughts he tried to ignore but couldn't.

He didn't make to move, it was almost ten in the morning, but he was exhausted. Whoever was outside eventually became impatient and just allowed themselves in, slamming the door harshly behind them.

Lucas groaned as they opened the shades in his room and sunlight poured down on him.

'Lucas Scott, wake up we have to talk,' Brooke's raspy voice barked at him and he finally rested himself on his elbows and got a full view of her slightly seething form.

'Brooke, I was sleeping.'

'And did you sleep here by yourself last night?' She arched her eyebrows at him.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' It was far too much for him to try to work out what she was getting at when he was only running on a few short hours of sleep.

'I'm talking about the mystery girl swimming in the ocean with you.'

'Who?' He shook his head. She made no sense.

'Oh don't play dumb with me, I was talking with Nathan last night and we saw you and some girl frolicking in the water,' she continued on.

'Frolicking?' He smirked.

'Oh whatever, you know what I mean. So tell me, where'd you meet her at because you two seemed like you were getting pretty cozy.'

'Really Brooke, you're judging me? If I do recall you were the one who wanted to date non-exclusively and have been flirting with every guy you see, and I simply hangout with one person besides yourself and you go ballistic?' His voice rose, he was starting to get furious with her and how she was acting.

'Don't you get it? This isn't about any of that, this is about you being there for me and proving that you really do want something to work out between us, something that won't end like it did last time.'

'So why won't you let me? I'm tired of playing this endless cat-and-mouse game,' he sighed.

'It's…it's just not that simple. And now, I really don't know what to think anymore.'

'I don't know either.'

Brooke just gazed at him with his disheveled hair and not fully awake form and figured it was probably better to not get into it any further until he was at least coherent.

'Look, I have to go, I'll see you later,' and just as quickly as she entered, she was gone.

Lucas exhaled a breath and slumped back into his bed hoping that sleep would come easy, and it surprisingly did.

After Brooke left his room and headed back down the sidewalk, she figured she'd go visit her best friend and get her opinions on the whole ordeal and who the mystery girl could be.

Without ringing the doorbell, she opened Peyton's front door and let herself up to her room. As she rounded the doorway and stepped into the room, she sighed seeing Peyton sleeping. Did no one get up early in Tree Hill anymore?

Clearing her throat, Brooke opened the windows just as she had done at Lucas' house and plopped down on the bed beside Peyton.

Peyton stirred a little before clutching her comforter and pulling it completely over her head saying, 'Go away.'

'Oh no, P. Sawyer, I need someone to vent to, and you just so luckily get to be that person.'

'Later,' Peyton slurred. Brooke was adamant though and would absolutely not take no as an answer. So she stood up and quickly with the twist of her wrist, pulled all the blankets off the bed.

'Brooke!'

'Oh deal with it, we have a problem on our hands,' Brooke insisted, crossing her legs under her as she returned to the bed and faced a disgruntled Peyton.

'_We?'_

'Yes, we, well technically me, but you're going to help me.'

'Help you do what?' Peyton rubbed at her eyes.

'Find out the identity of the infamous mystery girl,' she snarled out.

'Mystery girl?'

'Yes, mystery girl!_'_

'Okay forgive me for just waking up and having absolutely no clue what you're talking about, but who is mystery girl?'

'God, are you even listening to me Peyton? I just said I don't know who mystery girl is!'

'No, I mean like what did this said unknown girl do and why are you all frazzled up about it?'

'Oh, right. Well Nathan and I were standing at the DJ booth that you were supposed to be attending last night, where were you by the way?' Brooke trailed off and pointed her eyes at Peyton.

'Oh, I uh-'

'Never mind, that's not important right now. Anyway, Nathan and I were talking because I couldn't find Lucas and I asked him if he knew where he went to. He didn't, but then we spotted Lucas out in the water with mystery girl, and let me say, he was having way too much fun,' Brooke rambled off and her tone slightly got angrier.

'Brooke don't you think you're being a little harsh on him,' Peyton sighed; she really didn't know whether to tell Brooke that this girl was actually her.

'Are you defending him?' She asked offended.

'No, I'm just saying all of this whatever you guys are is probably hard on him. Don't you think he figured that if you could go off with others, he could too?'

'This is Lucas Scott we're talking about though, he just doesn't do that, well he has done some questionable things in the past, but I thought he'd come after me.'

'Then tell him that, you can't just expect him to come after you if you keep giving him all these mixed signals. He cares about you Brooke, and you obviously care about him, so I don't understand what you're hiding from,' Peyton responded, thinking Brooke was partially being foolish and partially justified in her motives. If Peyton were in her shoes though, she wouldn't wait one minute, she'd tell him exactly everything she felt.

That wasn't how the circumstances were though and it'd never be like that. She had her chance with him and she blew it, or so that's what she forced herself to believe.

Brooke just groaned and fell into Peyton's bed frustrated. 'I just…I can't. What if we do start up again and he develops all these feelings for mystery girl and drags me through hell once more?'

'Seriously Brooke, what would make you think he'd have feelings for this girl after just one night when he's been chasing you for so long?'

'You weren't there Peyton; you didn't see what I saw. He was totally into her; I haven't seen him that happy in forever. And I got to thinking and he's never been like that with me, truly that at ease with himself and maybe we aren't what I always thought we could be.'

Peyton had to look away as Brooke spoke, feeling so elated and ashamed all at the same time although she had technically done nothing wrong. She was there, contrary to what Brooke believed and she had actually seen all those things, she hadn't let herself to believe them to be truth though until now, hearing it from someone else.

'And what did you always think you would be?'

'Connected, good for each other, maybe not as great as Naley but close. Lucas is the only guy I've met who sees past the whole cheerleader image, he's seen the real me, and he's just so different than everyone else. I just can't explain it,' she spoke with admiration and love.

'Yeah…I know what you mean,' Peyton softly mumbled and twiddled with her thumbs. Lucas had done the same for her.

Brooke noticed the sadness in Peyton's voice and reached out to her.

'Oh buddy, I'm sorry. You miss Jake don't you?'

Peyton looked at her feeling a sense of déjà vu at how incredibly wrong her friend was reading her. Jake wasn't exactly her main priority at the moment.

'Yeah, I guess,' she lied.

* * *

Two days later, Lucas was finishing dressing for his first day as a senior at Tree Hill High when Brooke Davis entered his room and he turned around not knowing why she was visiting him.

'What's up?'

'I just thought we could maybe go to school together,' she casually shrugged as she sat at the end of his bed.

'And this means…?'

'That we're still just friends and not together,' she responded hastily and to the point.

'Right, of course. What in the world was I thinking,' he added under his breath a little bitterly.

Lucas then left his room and grabbed his keys from the kitchen before returning to his room to find Brooke searching around aimlessly.

'What are you doing?' He asked as he leaned against the doorway silently, knowing she wasn't aware of his presence.

'What, oh nothing,' she spun around and her cheeks were a mild hint of red.

'Let me guess, searching for any signs of _mystery girl_,' he air quoted with a sarcastic smile.

'No. Let's just go,' she moved to his door and he followed before casting one glance back at his closet where she had been snooping. His Peyton box was back there and he was hoping she hadn't found it again. It wouldn't be as easy to explain it this time around.

The drive to the school wasn't very long, but they remained silent the whole way there. And unlike the common silences he fell into with Peyton, this one wasn't exactly comfortable. And as he drove his thoughts drifted back to how Brooke had a whole new enemy, the unknown mystery girl.

He started laughing to himself on the inside since that description could fit Peyton perfectly. She was a mystery, one that was wrapped in a riddle inside a bitch, as she had once said herself. She had a darker unknown side, she could be a million different things, but every version of her was amazing.

He shook his head. Peyton was just another close friend, not the girl that was supposed to be infiltrating his thoughts 24/7. That girl was supposed to be Brooke, Brooke was the one he was pining after.

But that little voice that had become more and more frequent in his head was constantly whispering that she wasn't.

And so being uncertain as he was he just ignored it, deciding it was probably better to not put all of them through more pain then they were already experiencing.

Soon enough he pulled into the parking lot and they got out together and walked across the quad to their lockers.

He really didn't know what to think of this year and what could happen. That's probably why him and Haley had agreed not to make any of their yearly predictions until after the first day was over.

As they were walking and Brooke said goodbye once she reached her locker and he made to go to his own, he caught that flash of familiar blonde curls bouncing around the corner.

He picked up his pace and worked to follow her until a few cheerleaders stopped her and he used it as his opportunity to close in on her.

By the time he was within a few feet the cheerleaders were waving goodbye to her and he gently placed his hand on her left elbow twirling her around before she could start walking once more.

'Lucas, hey,' she said and he immediately let go of his hold on her.

'Hey,' he responded as they started walking.

'So I'm guessing Brooke's been bombarding you with this all this _mystery girl_ stuff too?' He continued on and put extra emphasis on the mystery girl.

'Day and night. Do you think we should tell her?' She scrunched up her nose, glad that he was bringing this up.

'It's really your decision to make, but I'm kind of getting a kick out of seeing her squirm,' he honestly said, grinning over at her.

'It really is driving her crazy isn't it?'

He was about to speak again when the bell sounded and she pointed off in the direction she had to go and he waved as he started walking the opposite way. Sighing, he trudged to his English class and took a seat near the back, even though Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were all in his period.

Haley had eventually abandoned her original place and took one of many vacant seats around Lucas. She really didn't have anyone else to sit next to considering Brooke was talking with Nathan, and her and Nathan weren't really on speaking terms at the moment.

'Hey what's wrong?' She softly asked.

'Nothing why?' Lucas responded not looking up at her.

'Lucas…did you and Brooke get into a fight?'

'With her sticking her tongue down the throats of half the guys in this town I don't think she really would have had the time,' he snapped, still not looking up.

'Lucas…' Haley began and luckily for Lucas, who really wasn't in the mood to talk, was saved by their English teacher entering the room.

'Welcome back students, I hope you all had lovely summers,' he smiled at the class after setting his things down on his desk.

Haley sighed and turned away from Lucas as their instructor moved to the board in the room and started writing various things.

He then grabbed numerous copies of a worn down book and handed them out to each student speaking, 'There's no better way to start off a school year than with a classic, Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn.'

Several groans were emitted and many had become immediately disinterested, but Lucas Scott had become distracted by the words Tom Sawyer.

Tom _Sawyer. _

His mind drew back to the morning he found Peyton painting one of her walls. And that morning she had called him Tom Sawyer. He wondered slightly if she even realized what she said or if she had intended that.

If he was Tom Sawyer would that mean Peyton Sawyer was his? That he was hers? Was he her Tommy boy? Had he ever been? Would he ever be?

Who was he kidding, Peyton wasn't interested in him, and she had never been interested in him. She never cared for him like he had for her, hell she had run away when he gave her all his heart and then she had left him again on his porch without even looking back.

So maybe he had done his fair share of horrible things to her too, but she and him were never going to be anything, they were never going to be what he had always dreamed, and besides he had Brooke, well non-exclusively he did.

But that damn little punk ass voice in the back of his head that was becoming louder and more consistent kept telling him otherwise, kept screeching at him that none of that was truth. And if he was being honest with himself, in his heart that voice he knew to be right. Peyton did care, of course she did, but how much was the one answer he didn't think he'd ever come upon.

'Lucas!' Haley whispered over at him after shoving his shoulder.

He blinked several times finally coming out of his thoughts and looked over at Haley who was gesturing to the open book in front of her, which he then proceeded to open his own book and follow along to the lesson.

It wasn't easy though and the next thirty minutes seemed to drag on and on for him.

* * *

By the time lunch had come around, Lucas was already brain dead. First days were always the worst, having to sit for multiple hours being bored into the ground with general class guidelines and instructions for what to expect over the next semester. It was enough to make you want to pull your hair out and then burn every single fine strand individually.

But he had survived this far and he only had three more classes after his lunch period ended.

He grabbed one of the many books he had in his locker, and then wandered outside hoping to find a secluded place to sit by himself. Being the slow turtle to the lunch hour rush that existed at Tree Hill High that he was though, all the wooden tables were occupied and the best-shaded spots were crowding.

Sighing, he turned his back on the sunlight and made his way into the school heading to the one and only other place he could think of. And now that he did think of it, he got excited.

_She_ might just happen to be there.

Picking up his pace up a little bit, he hurried through the empty hallways and within a few short minutes he was pushing the door to the art room open. Hoping to catch her off guard, he kept the door from making much noise and then proceeded to take a few tentative steps.

As he neared and moved around the various tables, he could make out that familiar head of curls.

He took one more long stride and was just about to let the first syllables of her name slip off his tongue, when he heard her sweet laugh and thinking he might have been caught, he stopped moving.

But then he raised his head up slightly and realized that she was in here with someone else, a someone else that was a guy, a someone else that didn't go to their school anymore, a someone else who he liked but right now he really wasn't liking, a someone else that held _her_ heart.

Single dad, guitar playing, brown curls and converse wearing, Jake Jagielski.

And she was obviously ecstatic with him being there as he came and sat down right next to her and she leaned into him lightly, smiling all the while.

Lucas took in a swift quiet breath before sighing and tiptoeing his way out of the room, making to close the door just as silently as he had when he entered. He then rested his back up against the stone white wall of the hallway, leaned his head back and closed his eyes at the oncoming headache that was threatening to overtake him.

Why was Jake back? Was he back for good or was it temporary? Did he come back for Peyton, was he just deciding to come back to finish his last year of high school? And why did it matter so much that Jake was even back? Lucas had no right to be angry or upset or even, dare he think it, jealous.

But jealousy seemed to be the one and only emotion filling him. He shook his head, he wasn't jealous. He was just sad that he wouldn't be spending his lunch as he had expected, that's what it had to be.

No matter what though, he didn't attempt to move from the hall and wasted the rest of his lunch slouched against that lone wall in that barren corridor and he hadn't even noticed when the bell rang signaling his next class.

Brooke was rushing past and out of the corner of her eye she saw him, with a look on his face she'd never seen and after noticing his body language she went up to him.

'Lucas,' she stood in front of him, but he didn't seem to hear and kept his eyes closed.

'Lucas…Lucas Scott!' This time she shoved at his shoulders and he finally noticed, opening his eyes and scratching the back of his neck.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing, I just drifted off I guess,' he took a step away from his back support for the last hour and stretched out.

'Whatever, you were probably daydreaming about little perfect mystery girl,' Brooke accused as they started walking to the class that they had together.

He looked down at her with a disapprovingly look, but in truth she was completely right, but she didn't need to know that. Ever.

'Anyway, P. Sawyer's sexy single dad of an ex-boyfriend boytoy is back and we all are going out tonight,' she informed him, her eyes lighting up as she talked about her best friend.

'So he's back for good, what about Nicki?' Lucas asked casually, although on the inside he was forever groaning.

'Well I don't know the whole story, but apparently she's long gone and he has full custody of Jenny and they moved back a few weeks ago and plan on staying permanently. Isn't it perfect? Peyton and Jake can finally be together and all so cute and Nathan and Haley will get back together with a little help from the Davis matchmaker and maybe I'll even give you that chance you've been looking for. Everyone would be so happy!' Brooke gushed as she rambled on and on.

'Speaking of, since we are all going out tonight, you can pick me and Haley up at seven and bring Nathan with so we can go together,' she continued hurriedly as they rounded a corner and walked into a classroom.

Lucas sighed, trying to take in all the information she just ambushed on top of him, but nodded nonetheless and agreed.

The rest of the day seemed to pass far more slowly than the morning had and Lucas knew why exactly that was, but his mind just couldn't stop thinking about Peyton and Jake for that matter.

And everything that Brooke had said was starting to repeat over and over in his mind.

_Peyton and Jake can finally be together._

And Lucas being the complete and indecisive idiot he was was starting to believe that he'd finally missed his chance at the one and only love he had always longed for.

And that he couldn't do a single thing about it now but stand by and act as if he was happy.

And it was all because of his own doing, his own fault.

So taking that as an instruction, he vowed to himself to push out any and all lingering feelings that may or may not have existed in him towards Peyton and move on fully to Brooke. Brooke was the one he said he wanted to be with and he'd have to stick by it, no matter how empty and violated his heart would become, he'd make the world believe that Brooke Davis was whom he absolutely loved. Spare everyone else the heartache.

Deep down he knew, he would always know though, that the only one he could ever love with his whole heart, with every fiber in his body, completely and fully, was not Brooke Davis.

But simply, _mystery girl._


	3. Chapter 3

Tric was packed and the original gang was all in tow. Peyton was currently standing at the bar with Jake and Nathan, Haley was talking with Brooke at a booth, and Lucas was well, the last they had known he had gone to the bathroom. Well that's where he told them he was going.

'So Sawyer what's your whole take on mystery girl?' Nathan raised his eyebrows at her.

'You've heard about that too?' She asked.

'Well I'm just waiting to see how long it is till Brooke realizes it's you,' he stated and gave her a pointed look.

'How did-'

'Wait, wait I'm lost here. What are you guys talking about?' Jake interjected.

'Well the other night my brother and Peyton here went for a swim in the ocean at a beach party and Brooke was looking for Lucas, and she got all pissed off when she realized he was out having fun with some other girl. She was too far away to see who the girl was so she's going on and on now about some _mystery girl_ that Lucas is secretly seeing,' Nathan shrugged.

'It really was no deal, Brooke's just overreacting like usual,' Peyton suggested.

'Psh. From where we were standing, she had every right to be jealous,' Nathan laughed.

'Nathan we were just hanging out. Lucas and I _are_ friends,' Peyton lightly swatted at his forearm.

'Neither you or me actually believes that, you've never been _just _friends Sawyer, and if that was the case it wouldn't be so hard to tell Brooke,' he said and then walked away, leaving Peyton and Jake to stare after him.

Of course it was just like Nathan to meddle.

Meanwhile, Lucas was backstage hounding his mom on who the secret entertainment was that she had hired for the night.

'Come on Ma, just give me a hint,' he begged.

'Okay you've met him before and he has brown hair,' she said as vaguely as possible.

'Oh god please it can't be Chris Keller. You seriously didn't get him did you?!' Lucas asked frantically knowing how much damage that would do to both Nathan and Haley.

'Do you really take me as being that dense Lucas? Of course it's not him,' she responded partially offended.

'I'm sorry you just made it seem like that considering you're giving me _absolutely_ nothing to go on.'

'If it'll keep you from bothering me and leaving me alone then I'll tell you,' she sighed, getting annoyed of his hovering.

'It will, say who and I'm gone.'

'Jake,' she said casually as she continued to fill out the forms she was concentrated on.

'Jake, as in Jake Jagielski?' He asked incredulously.

'Yes, him. Is that a problem?'

'No, no problem I just really didn't know he was doing the whole gig thing,' Lucas lied as his gaze fell upon where Peyton and Jake were currently standing, laughing.

He was quiet for a few minutes and Karen eventually glanced up thinking he left, but when she saw him still there she followed his eyes and let a coy little smile creep upon her face.

'Am I sensing a little bit of jealousy?'

Lucas seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he turned around to face her. 'What? No. No, why would I be jealous of Jake?'

'Oh I don't know, maybe because he's out over there socializing with that blond _just_ friend of yours and you're here talking with me?' She not so subtly pressed.

'It's not like that at all. Peyton and I are _just _friends and besides I have feelings for Brooke,' he said rather unconvincingly and then walked away.

'That kid is too deep in denial,' Karen quietly said to herself and laughed before returning her focus to the work in front of her.

Lucas had found where Brooke and Haley were and he took a seat next to Haley.

'Hey where'd you go?' Brooke asked.

'Had a little chat with my mom,' he said slightly angry.

'Is everything alright?' Haley asked this time.

'Yeah everything is just fine. How are you guys doing?' He changed the subject.

'We're good we've just been talking and catching up. Actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you both, it's-' Haley was cut off as someone took the main stage of the club and started speaking into the microphone.

'Good evening everyone,' Karen's voice echoed throughout the place as cheers went up.

'I hope you're all having a good time and I'm glad to announce that our main act for the night is all set up. So without further ado, give it up for Jake Jagielski.'

'Oh my god, I had no idea he was performing!' Brooke squealed.

'Me either. Hey look Peyton's close to the front, let's go,' Haley pointed as her and Brooke rushed from the table and headed into the crowd that was starting to form around the stage where Jake sat comfortably in the middle of, on a chair with a guitar slung around his shoulder.

Lucas groaned and reluctantly followed to where the girls had run off to, taking his time as he searched around for Nathan. And when he realized he was already right next to Peyton's side he sighed figuring he had no other choices but to join them all.

He could automatically sense the awkwardness that filled the air as he got closer and stood to the right of Brooke. Obviously Haley's presence was affecting not only Nathan but Peyton too.

Jake flashed a smile down at all five of them before beginning his set. As his music started to flow into the place some of the pent up feelings were released and for a moment all of them were just happy to be there together. If only they knew that this would be the last time all five of them (Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas) would be hanging out as a whole group. Things were going to be changing, changing within less than a few hours.

Lucas had kept his eye on Peyton throughout the whole performance although he'd never admit that to anyone. Watching as she slightly swayed her hips to the music, how occasionally her foot would lift up and down, how she always seemed to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as Jake would send her a wink.

And every time he had to manage not to jump the stage and then jump Jake, that little winking action of his just had Lucas set off for reasons he couldn't explain.

And the night seemed to drag on and on.

Jake ended though after about five songs and the crowd erupted with applause before going back to what they were all doing.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all went off to find him backstage afterwards while Nathan and Lucas walked over to the bar getting sodas.

'I didn't know he had it in him,' Nathan broke their silence.

'Me either.'

'He's got the voice, he's got the appearance, the personality, he's got the musical background, makes him pretty perfect for Peyton,' Nathan quipped knowing it'd set Lucas off.

Lucas took a sip of his drink before responding. 'Haley does too, but that didn't seem to work out did it.'

'You know what Lucas you don't know anything about our situation so you should just keep your mouth shut. Kind of like how you've been doing for the past year hiding in denial,' Nathan retorted.

'And what the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'It means you need to stop hiding from your heart and do something about it, stop lying to yourself about who you actually care about. And I really thought last time when I told you to follow your heart, you'd end up on Peyton's doorstep, not Brooke's.'

Lucas was about to say something he'd most likely regret, but Haley stopped him.

'Hey, um…I kind of need to talk to you for a minute Lucas,' she said awkwardly. Nathan turned around instantly and left.

'What's up?' Lucas asked.

'I thought we could go up to the rooftop and talk.'

'Oh yeah, the predictions. Let's go,' he nodded and together they went up to the roof. Haley took a seat on the lone picnic table and closed her eyes tightly, arranging all her thoughts as she planned out what she was going to tell him.

He went over to where the loose brick was and pulled out the tin canister that held all their previous predictions. He set in on the table next to Haley and then sat down next to her.

'Here. Read it,' she quietly said as she shoved a paper into his face, taking him off guard.

'Haley, you know that's not how this works,' he said squinting over at her.

'Just read it,' she said again.

He still looked at her with a confused face, but took it anyway.

It was folded into four sections so he unfolded it once then twice and almost choked at the words in from of him.

_Predictions for this year:_

_Leave Tree Hill again, for good._

'Haley…what…what is this? You're leaving?' He sputtered.

'After today I realized that what's best for me and Nathan right now is not me and Nathan. He obviously doesn't want me around and I understand and Chris-'

'You're leaving with Chris?!'

'Let me finish. Chris got me a really good deal with a major label and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity Lucas. And if it makes you feel any better, it won't just be Chris and me,' she explained.

'What do you mean?'

'Jake is coming with.'

'He is?'

'Yeah he was amazing tonight and another sponsor who was in the crowd thought so too and Chris had told me he was looking for another act anyway so I called him and he said it was great. And Jake agreed. We're leaving in about two weeks.'

'Wow…I really don't know what to say Hales.'

'Just say that I'm not making a mistake and that this is the right thing because I really think it is and Brooke and Peyton didn't really think it was and-'

'Haley, you know no matter what I'm going to be here for you. If you want this then do it. It's going to be hard and I'm going to miss you like crazy, but if this means the start of your dreams then I'm happy for you,' he stated firmly and pulled her in for a hug.

'Thank you Lucas, thank you so much. I really needed to hear that,' she whispered into his shirt.

'I know and I'll still be here when you become a star so don't forget about me,' he mildly joked and she left out a soft laugh.

'You're just glad Jake's coming too, you so are,' she teased.

'Why, am I not supposed to be, this is just as major for him as it is for you?'

'And it's major for you now that you don't have any competition,' she continued on.

'I am not after her, why does everyone kept accusing me of that?' He spat out knowing exactly why everyone had kept on badgering him though.

She just rolled her eyes at him and moved to get up. They walked back downstairs, Haley feeling as if a weight had gone of her shoulders, Lucas feeling as if one had been piled on his.

'Look Lucas, I have to go try to explain this all to Nathan so you probably won't see me for the rest of the night. I'll call you in the morning and we can hang out tomorrow,' she promised and he nodded in understanding. They hugged one more time and he watched her walk to the far end of the club where Nathan was sitting alone in a booth.

He turned around and noticed a solemn Brooke and Peyton sitting at the bar, he walked over and stood between the two of them with an equally long face.

'I'm guessing Haley dropped the news on you too?' Brooke asked.

'Yeah she did, I'm just not sure how Nathan's going take all of this,' he sighed.

'And does she think we're all supposed to just take it easily?' Peyton spoke for the first time, hurt consuming her voice. She then shook her head and got up briskly leaving.

'Peyton!' Brooke shouted, but it was pointless as she was out of sight by now.

'I probably shouldn't of said that. I'll go after her,' Lucas said and Brooke just nodded pushing all her insecurities of those two being together away considering the circumstance.

Lucas hurried off not really having any clue of where she might of gone. He was scanning the place furiously when his eyes fell upon the door to one of the back rooms and he guessed she was probably back there somewhere.

He knocked lightly on the only one that had its door closed. He heard nothing and was considering walking away, but then the door opened just a sliver and a teary-eyed Peyton Sawyer was staring straight at him.

'I'm sorry for before could I come in?' He asked softly and she didn't say anything, just allowed him to enter before closing the door once again.

The room wasn't small but it wasn't large. It had a few mirrors surrounded by lights and was obviously used as a sort of prep area for the musicians or whomever. Lucas awkwardly took a seat on the leather black couch that was leaned up against one wall and Peyton sat in one of the chairs next to the mirrors.

'I was being a total girl, it's alright,' she sadly smiled over at him.

'No, you had every right to run off. This whole deal is probably hard on you considering that this time Haley's not the only one leaving,' he said honestly, hiding any bitterness he may have felt from his voice.

She sent him a puzzling look telling him to explain.

'Jake's leaving right too? I just figured since you guys have been through so much and obviously still have feelings it must be really hard.'

'You know I'm really not that upset about him leaving, I'm happy for him. And at one point I loved him, I did, but now I know we're probably just better off as friends and he deserves to go out and chase his dreams,' she said simply.

He nodded understanding. Sure it hurt hearing her say that she loved Jake, but she also said they were better just off as friends. Something him and Peyton would never be better off as.

And then as he was sitting in that room with her, his thoughts drifted back to something Nathan had said to him before. What if had gone to Peyton's house after he'd broken up with Anna instead of Brooke's? Would they be together then? And if he had, he never would have called Jake to come back the next day for Peyton. She never would have gotten closer with him again.

And as he thought harder on it, he realized that even then he hadn't been following his heart. He'd told himself he had been, but that was a load of bull. Maybe if he'd paid close attention to what Nathan had been suggesting that night he wouldn't be in this crappy position he was in now.

'Lucas?' Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

'Hmm yeah.'

'You alright?'

'Yeah, sorry just thinking,' he smiled over at her, letting her know he was fine.

Peyton had been thinking herself as she had been watching him getting absorbed in his thoughts. When she was explaining her thoughts on Jake, she had caught the slight fall in Lucas' face when she said that she had loved Jake.

And she couldn't help but feel slightly good at Luke's obvious dislike in her relationship that she had with Jake and then another part of her thought he had absolutely no right to dislike it or dislike the fact that she did indeed love Jake at one point.

Lucas was the one who had called Jake in the first place and he was the boy who had her full heart once upon a time and could've had everything with her if he had only waited for more than one day and not run.

And dear god he was smiling at her and it just melted her heart even though she was fuming internally at him. There was just something about Lucas Scott that made her warm and giddy and had her heart racing; he just had some effect on her that she would never be able to explain.

And that was just bound to end in trouble.

* * *

_AN: Okay bear with me here, taking Haley out of this story for awhile is necessary for several of the Leyton scenes I have planned that happened in the show. I can't promise that she's not gone for good, but she might come back. I'm not certain on that part right now, but it's nothing against Naley or her. _

_This chapter was filler and I didn't really enjoy writing it, but next chapter is the boy draft and after that will be the masquerade party and I have lots and lots of ideas flowing for both of those UDs. And I promise they will be much longer in length than this chapter is. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the wait, I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I figured it was time for an update. Enjoy._

* * *

'So pretty girl, where would you like to go tonight for our date?' Lucas asked cheerfully as Brooke approached him.

The night before was the boy draft and he'd figured that Brooke choose him, who else would? Well, that one part of him that hid under layers and layers of lies had been hoping Peyton had picked him, but of course she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that to Brooke, but more importantly she just wouldn't because she had no interest him.

'Yeah, well um about that. Things didn't go happen exactly as planned and well...,' she trailed off and looked up suddenly to see Rachel by her side.

'Pick me up at my place at 7,' Rachel smirked towards Lucas and placed a chaste kiss on his bewildered face before walking off, throwing a smug grin to Brooke over her shoulder.

'She's not serious is she?' He asked annoyed, he was really starting to question why he was even trying with Brooke anymore.

'It just… just all happened so fast and that little slut tricked me!' She huffed.

'So…who did you get?'

'Um…well…Chris Keller,' she mumbled looking away.

'Chris Keller? You really are unbelievable,' he snapped.

'Look Lucas-'

'No whatever, it doesn't matter. You go have fun with spiky hair and I'll have lots of fun on my date and we'll both be happy,' he hissed before storming off.

He was pissed, really pissed and he needed confirmation from someone who was there about what had exactly happened. In no time at all he had found a sulking Haley sitting at an empty table.

'What happened last night?' He shot off as he took a seat across from her.

'Well your blonde haired friend named Peyton Sawyer took away my only chance of trying to work out things with my husband,' she not so kindly mumbled.

'Oh…so who were you paired up with?' Lucas asked with less mirth, Haley's situation seemed to be far worse than his.

'Mouth.'

'I'm sorry Hales, but I'm sure Peyton was doing what she thought was best for Nathan considering you're leaving soon.'

'And what about what's best for me, doesn't that matter?'

'Of course it does, but you have to look at it from her and his view. You left him and you're leaving him again, don't give me that face Haley, I'm not taking sides I'm just telling you how it is. And we both know Peyton's issues on people leaving.'

'It's just…it's just all so complicated. But I guess I'm not the only one dealing with relationship issues?' She eased in, remembering what had transpired between Brooke and Rachel the night before.

'Yeah, that's actually why I came over. How could she just do that to me?' He questioned frustrated.

'Well Rachel made a trade in number pickings with Bevin unknown to Brooke and after that it just all kind of unfolded and Brooke was left staring,' Haley recalled.

'Oh and she totally thinks Rachel is _mystery girl_, so you're in the clear there,' Haley added smirking.

'Mystery girl…how do you know about that too?'

'Oh I have my sources to finding out all the gossip on you, besides it's no big secret, who else would have wanted to hang out with your lame ass at a party other than Brooke or myself?' She laughed at his dumbfounded look.

'We are so not best friends anymore Haley James,' he simply said as he gathered his things and left a still laughing Haley.

* * *

'So Sawyer, what you got planned for tonight?' Nathan asked as he walked up to her locker.

'And who said anything about me doing the planning?' She raised her eyebrow at him.

'Me because we both no how much I sucked at dates,' he casually responded.

'And when did we _ever _go on a date?'

'Never, that's my point,' he grinned and she laughed at him.

'Well I was kind of hoping to stay in and maybe watch a few movies, order a pizza,' she said as she closed her locker and finally turned to face him fully.

'That sounds great, no chick flicks though,' he stressed as they started to walk out to the parking lot.

'Have you seriously forgotten who you're talking to?'

'Point taken,' he held up his hands as they neared her car in the parking lot and got in.

About thirty minutes later after hitting up the local dvd rental store they pulled up to Peyton's house and she parked her car before getting out with Nathan following.

They went inside and Nathan immediately collapsed on her couch in the living room, extremely worn out from the strenuous basketball practices Whitey had been issuing as of late.

'You know, I'm actually surprised you picked me,' he drawled out as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

'And who else would I have chosen?'

'I figured the other Scott boy ranked higher on your list of 'boys I secretly want to take out on a date',' he smirked ruthlessly over at her annoyed face.

She swatted at his arm. 'I have no intentions to take the other Scott boy on a date.'

'Uhuh whatever, have _you_ forgotten who you're talking to?' He raised his eyebrows pointedly at her.

'You don't know me,' she playfully responded.

'You're right, I don't. Well I don't know you as well as Mr. other Scott boy,' he grinned widely.

'Oh just shut up and put in a movie before I kick your ass out of my house because we both know I can,' she pushed him lightly off the couch and he just laughed.

Nathan put in a movie that they both had seen a thousand times while Peyton ordered a pizza. And they spent the next hour chatting and hanging out like old times as they waited for the pizza.

'What inbreed moron could possibly be taking so long with our pizza?' Nathan groaned as he looked at the clock again. The door rang soon after and both Nathan and Peyton were jumping up, running to her front door.

'Thank god, what took so-'

'Nate and Peyton? This is so like old times,' Tim Smith was standing before them holding their pizza.

'Tim, of course it's Tim,' Peyton muttered under her breath and Nathan elbowed her in the ribs.

'I didn't know you were a delivery boy,' Nathan said.

'Yeah, well I needed the money and they gave me this sweet ride.'

'Right…well here you go,' Nathan awkwardly began as he grabbed some cash from his wallet and handed it to Tim.

'Oh no, this pizza will be on the house,' he shoved Nathan's money back and handed over the pizza before saying goodbye and walking back down the porch before pulling on a helmet and getting on a moped.

Nathan and Peyton looked sideways at each other before doubling over in laughter.

'Some sweet ride,' she sarcastically droned and Nathan just threw his arm around her shoulders as they went back inside.

* * *

'So what's with this whole mystery girl deal, Brooke just won't shut up about it?' Rachael asked intrigued as she sat atop one of the picnic tables that were placed near the edge of the Rivercourt.

'It's nothing,' Lucas simply shrugged his shoulders.

'Well from what I've picked up on you're not the innocent church boy that you seem to be, ravishing strange girls at parties behind your non-exclusive girlfriend's back,' she went on.

'She's just gone overboard with the whole thing and it's not like she hasn't been doing the same. Hell, she's on a date with Chris Keller of all people right now,' he spat out angrily as he took another shot with his basketball and missed.

'So who was it?'

'Who was what?'

'Whose the girl?'

'You're new here right, I'm sure you don't know her.'

'Oh, so it isn't just some stranger,' she edged on.

'No, but it doesn't matter. Brooke's the one for me; she's the girl I have feelings for. Just because I hung out with someone else one night hasn't changed that,' he lied, hoping that if he could make others believe that then maybe he could too. Maybe he could fully give his heart to Brooke one day, maybe.

'And what about Peyton, I heard you had the same feelings for her once. You can't honestly know that Brooke is the one,' Rachel stated, taking Lucas off guard because he didn't understand how she knew about all of that already.

He just remained silent and took some more shots, letting the rhythmic bounce of his basketball keep him from getting lost in his thoughts.

Rachel watched on knowing she hit a nerve in him. Things were seriously about to get interesting in this town and she was going to be the one to assist majorly in that.

'Well if it makes a difference, I'd be more than happy to play the part of mystery girl for you. It'll get Brooke jealous and that way the real mystery girl won't ever be found out.'

'I don't want to have to make Brooke jealous, it shouldn't be like that,' he sighed, turning to face Rachel where she sat with her hands resting against her knees.

'You really aren't like most guys are you,' she stated at his bluntness.

'I don't see the need to be,' he shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards the backboard.

'So then let me ask you this, what do you think about destiny?' She asked, a plan forming in her head as she stood from the table and took a few steps onto the court.

'Destiny?'

'Yeah, you know fate and what's written in the stars.'

'I don't know, I guess,' he raised his eyebrows at her, wondering where she was going with this.

'Take off your shirt,' she ordered nonchalantly as she moved towards to where he was standing.

'What, no, Rachel I'm not-'

'Oh you sissy virgin boy don't worry, I'm not going to touch you. Just do it.'

He looked at her skeptically and when she continued to stand there with both her arms crossed over her chest he gave in, realizing that she was either being serious or she had a pretty good poker face.

He slowly pulled his t-shirt up over his head and held it in one hand, waiting for an answer as to what this was all about.

She came up to him and grabbed the shirt from his hands and began to tie it around his eyes as a blindfold. 'See, if you believe in destiny and fate and what's written in the stars, then make a shot and if it goes in, she's the one,' she whispered into his ear as she finished.

'Make a shot?'

'Yeah, it's like tempting fate in a way,' she responded as she walked till she was a few feet behind the hoop.

She then did a peculiar dance across the asphalt to make sure he absolutely couldn't see and was satisfied when he didn't say anything.

'Okay, follow my voice and let fate do the rest.'

Lucas just shook his head, not believing he'd actually agreed to this. And then he squared his shoulders, put his right foot a half a step ahead of his left and squatted his knees a little as he lifted the ball halfway up his chest.

Taking a deep breath, he really thought about his future and the girl he wanted beside him. His answer though was the one he always knew, the one he always denied himself.

Lifting the ball higher, he jumped with the balls of his feet and pushed the ball from his hands into the air, holding his follow through as his feet came into contact with the ground once again, straining his ears desperately to hear if it went in.

'What happened?' He half shouted.

She didn't respond for a minute and he got impatient so he pushed the shirt from his face to see her holding the ball in her arms with a smirk on her face.

'She's the one, it went in.'

Lucas swallowed deeply and felt his mouth go dry at the realization before his own eyes that he'd always known.

_She's the one. Peyton. _

Rachel watched the conflict and happiness swirling in his eyes and knew instantly that the girl he was shooting for wasn't Brooke Davis, it was a different girl entirely and she couldn't wait to find out who.

* * *

'I've missed this Sawyer, we really need to do this more often,' Nathan said as they sat side by side on her couch lamely throwing popcorn up into the others mouth every so often and talking about any and everything.

'Me too Nate,' she agreed and got up to flip the vcr off as the movie ended and carried the empty pizza box into the kitchen. It was almost midnight and Nathan figured it was probably best for him to go now so he carried the empty cans of soda and followed her into the kitchen.

'It's getting late, I should probably head out,' he said as they walked down her hallway and she nodded her head.

'Let me drop you off, I told Brooke I was going to come over afterwards and find out how her evening with Keller went.'

Nathan shook his head. 'I really hate that guy.'

'I know buddy,' she patted his shoulder as she grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on before following him out her front door into the dark chilly night.

A few minutes later they pulled up into his driveway and he gave her a strong hug before getting out and going inside.

She sighed as she backed out and then headed towards Brooke's, formally known as Naley's apartment.

About ten minutes or so later she pulled into the parking lot and saw someone else headed to the same place she was and she shut the engine off quickly, rushing out, hoping maybe she could catch up with them.

She finally did and when she did she realized it was Lucas.

'I'm guessing I'm not the only one wondering how her night with Keller went,' she rasped out, surprising him, making him jump into the air.

'God Peyton, don't do that!' He said as he calmed himself down.

She just laughed and before they knew it they were standing in front of Brooke's door. Peyton went and turned the knob, figuring it was open and Lucas followed. No lights were on and it seemed as if the place had been abandoned.

They shared looks and then a soft noise caused Peyton to look towards Brooke's bedroom at the end of the hallway. Lucas noticed and nodded, walking in front of her cautiously.

He gently grasped the handle and sent Peyton a reassuring glance before turning it all the way and he let a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he saw Brooke peacefully sleeping in her bed.

He let his head peek into the room a little farther as he pushed the door open a little more and felt Peyton by his side looking in.

'Hey pretty girl,' he said and Brooke stirred a little and then opened her eyes and smiled at Lucas and Peyton.

They were both about to leave the room when someone who'd been unseen to them both turned over and put his arm around Brooke's waist and turned his head upwards noticing the onlookers, smiling maliciously at them.

Brooke's eyes grew immediately and went straight to Luke's as angry washed across his face and then Peyton's, which seemed to be full of confusion and disapproval.

Lucas was abruptly turning and storming out of the place, this was the last straw. Brooke had slept with Chris Keller of all people. Peyton was quickly on his heels and caught up with him when he was almost to his car.

'Luke,' she shouted out of breath.

He turned around and let some of his anger dissolve as he saw her flushed face.

'How could she just do that to me?' He exhaled.

'Well not that I'm on her side or anything, but we kind of did the same thing to her once,' Peyton said slowly.

'Really? Because I don't remember us sleeping together, we obviously should've though because apparently in Brooke's books that is totally okay,' he spat out.

'Lucas I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but what if it was an accident, what if what we saw wasn't exactly what happened? I think you need to just go home and cool down and then in the morning you can go and sort everything out with her,' Peyton calmly suggested.

'There's nothing to sort out though, we're done, I can't do it anymore and I can't go home…not now,' he sighed.

'Come home with me, you can stay the night and we can talk,' she placed her hand over his and lightly tugged him to her car at which he obediently followed. And as he got into her familiar car and they drove to her house, he thought to himself that maybe this was fate's funny way of leading him to what was to happen.

Maybe Chris sleeping with Brooke would allow him to finally go after what he really wanted. And now he'd be spending a whole night with Peyton.

He let out a light laugh and placed his head in his hands causing Peyton to look over at him. 'What's so funny?'

'This entire night. When I was with Rachel she tied my shirt around my eyes and told me to make a sort of destiny shot for the girl I saw myself with in the future and if it went in she told me it was meant to be, as a way to tempt fate,' he explained slowly.

Peyton listened intently and felt her breath hitch. 'And what happened?'

'It went in and she told me that it was meant to be.'

'Yeah? So I guess all's not lost then,' Peyton drawled out, assuming he was talking about Brooke.

'Yeah, it's not lost at all. It's still there, it's always been there, it'll always be there,' he quietly said, letting his eyes lock with hers as she turned her head quickly at his words. He'd been hoping she'd picked up the hint as he rephrased what he'd said that night when summer began.

Peyton felt her heartbeat pick up at his words but tried to squelch it, knowing that he possibly couldn't be talking about her. She'd seen how upset he'd been about Brooke and he obviously still had so many feelings for her considering how fast he'd run out of the apartment.

She turned her focus back on the road and the rest of the ride was silent, both teens' thoughts drifting back to what they could've had with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for the wait. And I'm not too sure about this chapter (it's not my best work) but I figured it was time to UD. Enjoy._

* * *

He was leaning against her doorway as he'd done many times before, a smirk gracing his face as he watched her swaying her hips lightly to the music filling her room, occasionally singing along incredibly off key, but he thought it was adorable.

As she meandered into her bathroom he used it as an opportunity to slip in further, plopping down on her bed with both his hands under his head, a coy grin on his lips. She was in the bathroom for a few more minutes and had her eyes focused on an album in her hands as she walked to her closet.

Still not entirely focused she walked out of her closet holding a different album and took a seat on the edge of her bed facing away from where Lucas was tentatively laying on the other side.

He ever so carefully slid himself around so his mouth came up to her ear and whispered, 'That's a really great album.'

The album immediately fell from her hands and landed on the floor with a loud clattering, her jumping from the bed and taking a few steps backward before turning around.

'You jackass!'

He just smirked and held up his hands innocently.

'How long have you been here?'

'Long enough,' he merely shrugged his shoulders. She eyed him a little, but let it go as she picked up the dropped album and returned it to its place.

'So what's up?'

'Well Haley was planning on going costume shopping with me, but considering she kind of left like yesterday, I need help.'

'And you came to me?' She raised her brows.

'Going with Nathan seemed like an automatic no and all the Rivercourt guys are busy today so that just leaves _you_.' It didn't go unnoticed by her that he hadn't mentioned anything about Brooke.

'So you're saying I'm a last resort?' She asked feigning offense.

He just smiled, 'Nothing like that.'

'And say that I'd agree, what's in it for me?' She was now seated in her computer chair and him on the edge of her bed.

'A whole day of getting to hang out with me and someone to go with to this thing if you haven't already.'

'I suppose I could help you out,' she sighed dramatically.

He grinned happily and stood up as she grabbed her leather jacket and followed him out of her room.

And soon enough they were in his car cruising through the streets of Tree Hill to the costume shop.

'So…you haven't talked to her at all?' Peyton broke the silence. Brooke had been closed off for the past few days and hadn't said much about the whole sleeping with Chris incident until last night when she came over exceedingly happy. One look and Peyton could tell that it had to have to do with Lucas, but she didn't ask anything to be safe.

And a little part of her knew that she hadn't asked because she really wasn't sure if she could handle Brooke telling her that her and Lucas had patched up things.

'Actually she came over yesterday apologizing and saying it was an accident. I told her I appreciated it and that I'd let it go and that for now I just want to be friends, but that maybe in the future we could give it a go,' he slowly drawled out.

Peyton just silently nodded.

'I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to you,' he thought out loud.

'She's been in kind of a funk lately and I haven't really pressed her at all, she'll talk on her own time,' Peyton responded.

'Maybe she's figured out who mystery girl is after all,' he teased and she just squinted at him as he pulled up to the shop and parked next to the curb, turning the engine off.

'I wouldn't be so certain on that, she went off at the boy draft on Rachel, who she is almost one hundred percent sure was your ocean friend,' she stressed.

'It's pretty fitting though, you've always been a mystery to me,' he winked at her as he held open the door and let her pass through.

Her heart fluttered at that statement and she tried desperately to brush it off, but to no avail. She had absolutely no clue what he just said meant and she was so close to asking him, but he cut her out of her thoughts before she could.

'Hey, I'm going to go try these on,' he stated, lifting up a few items and nodding towards the dressing rooms. She was going to reply, but he'd disappeared before she could get a word in.

She then started absentmindedly sifting through the racks of numerous outfits, lazily running her hand over the material trying to banish his precious words from her mind.

It was futile though; it would always be futile when it came to Lucas Scott.

And then it caught her sight, a caveman outfit with a matching club and she could just imagine what he'd say. She took it off the rack and hurried over to the room he was shuffling around in, throwing it across the top of the door.

'Hey, try this!' She exclaimed and heard him sigh on the other side of the door.

'Seriously?' He groaned.

'Seriously. I'll be waiting,' her voice that of finality, leaving him with no other choice.

A few minutes later he had it on and was dreading what was to come next, he could just see her teasing eyes already looking him up and down. He stepped out cautiously and was immediately met by the soft giggles of Peyton.

'No,' he said instantly.

'Oh come on, you look good all barbarian,' she responded with a grin.

He flexed his muscles and held the bat out dominantly in front of him as he said, 'I do, don't I?' The classic Scott smirk appearing on his lips before he winked at her and turned back around into the room.

She was glad he did because if he hadn't, he would have seen the slight blush she was emitting. Because in all honesty he looked _really_ damn good as a caveman, and the sight of his taut arms from years and years of basketball just added to that. Her mind was racing and her thoughts were drifting into dangerous territory.

But then he reemerged once again and again and again, trying on so many different things becoming frustrated, as he couldn't find any particular costume that would fit. It was fun though, they were laughing as he goofed around in each new outfit he showed off and for a second it might have looked to the passerby that they were a couple who'd been together for a long time, it might have even felt that way to both of them too.

And when he finally stepped out in what he vowed to be the last thing he tried on, Peyton nodded excitedly.

'What do you think, love?' He asked in a rough accent, dramatically gesturing the fake pistol he held in his hand through the air.

'You look…hot,' she drawled out and cocked her eye.

'Are you sure that's just not the Johnny Depp fan girl in you speaking?' He squinted at her.

'Oh it definitely is, but this will make you the coolest person at the party.'

'Captain Jack Sparrow it is then,' he exclaimed sarcastically and she just laughed as he went back to change for one final time.

He paid for the costume and then walked over to where Peyton was waiting by the door.

'So what are you going as anyway?'

'An angel,' she simply said as they left the store and she climbed into his passenger seat.

'An angel?'

'Brooke's going as the devil, so I'm going as an angel,' she shrugged her shoulders and made it seem as if that made all the sense in the world.

'Ah, well thanks for coming with me, I know it probably wasn't the greatest thing to do on a Saturday afternoon.'

'No, this was fun,' she insisted.

'Yeah, it was. So I guess since you've held up your end of the bargain I should probably hold up mine.'

'About that…'

'We can go as just friends, kind of like last year,' he said quickly.

'Well you know I would love to go with you, but the other Scott brother already asked me,' she drawled out, his sudden displeasure not going unnoticed by her.

'Oh alright,' he just nodded his head and continued on staring at the road before them.

'You should ask Brooke to go.'

'Brooke?' He sputtered.

'Yeah you did tell her you guys could be friends right?'

'Well yeah, but-'

'Just think about it,' she cut him off as he pulled up to her house and she undid her seatbelt.

He just nodded and she smiled at him before getting out and saying goodbye. He watched her as she walked to her front door and didn't leave for a few minutes until after she'd gone inside. He couldn't explain it really, but he had been looking forward to going with Peyton.

* * *

Later that night Peyton was finishing getting ready when Nathan showed up, clad in a black batman outfit with heavy black paint around his eyes, his mask settled next to his side with one arm around it.

'Wow Sawyer, we kind of clash,' he stated upon entering her room, causing Peyton to spin around and grin over at him.

'Please tell me that there's a Batmobile waiting for us?' She teased as she walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

He just hugged her back glad that he still had her in his life unlike some people.

They eventually straightened out and she glanced at the time realizing they'd be late if they didn't leave soon. He caught her drift and held out his arm smirking at her.

She placed her arm in his and they walked down her stairs talking about pointless things as they reached his car and he started driving.

'So you wouldn't happen to know what dorky outfit my brother will be showing up in?'

'Actually, I went with him today and helped him pick it out.'

'I should've figured,' he said laughing to himself.

She slapped his arm. 'He said he was going to take you, but he figured that you'd say no and since him and Brooke are still in recovering from the aftermath that is Keller, he asked me.'

'Or maybe he just _wanted_ to go with you. He could have easily went with Skills or Mouth or me or even himself,' he offered.

'He still loves her Nate, there's no point into looking into any of it any further,' she said softly and sadly surprising him. He hadn't expected her to come off so blunt.

'Sure he may love her, but we both know that they never really clicked. They never made much sense together, at least not as much sense as him and someone else that I'm fairly certain he still loves too, if not more made. It'll just be a matter of time till I'm not the only one who realizes that,' Nathan seriously stated keeping his focus on the road while occasionally glancing over, noticing how she closed her eyes as he said that last part.

Nathan may have been a complete ass his first few years of high school and may have had no idea on how to read emotions, but he'd come a long way in the past year. And the way that Lucas looked at Peyton, the way he always seemed to show up in times of need for her, were major clues to anyone that he cared for her more than just as a friend even if he himself didn't know it. And Peyton was exactly the same towards Lucas.

It saddened Nathan too because whenever he witnessed it, it brought back painful memories of what him and Haley used to have. That's probably what made him absolutely certain that those two felt strongly for each other because they weren't even together and yet they still had something just as powerful as him and Haley had, if not more.

Peyton said nothing and Nathan decided not to push it. The rest of the car ride was silent as they crossed through the town and eventually ended up before a packed Tric. Nathan parked and grabbed his mask from the backseat before turning to Peyton who was waiting.

'Look, I'm sorry about what I said,' he started off.

'Nate it's okay, don't worry. Let's just go inside and try to have fun,' she insisted and got out, him doing the same and throwing his mask on and holding out his arm once again.

'But for the record, it's Mr. Bruce Wayne for the rest of the night,' he rasped out in a terrible imitation as they headed into the club, causing her to laugh and break the strained atmosphere that was lingering between them only moments before.

Brooke came rushing over to them immediately squealing.

'Oh my god, you guys look so perfect! Wait, this is Nathan right?' She asked not sure who was under the mask.

'Yeah it is,' Peyton said cheerfully. Brooke then dragged them both to a booth and sat down where she already had drinks for them all.

'So P. Sawyer, give me the scoop, what's Broody coming as?' Brooke fired off as soon as they were all sitting.

'What, you mean he's not here yet?' She asked, surprised that he hadn't taken Brooke.

'Obviously not if I'm asking.'

'Right well, he's…he's right there,' she broke off seeing him enter, Rachel trailing behind him.

'Oh tell me he didn't come with her,' Brooke snapped and her eyes darkened causing Nathan to send Peyton a strained look, which she returned equally, none of them really expected him to be with Rachel.

They slowly made their way over to the group and Lucas flashed a grin.

'Hey guys, sorry we're a little late.'

'I see you've brought Rachel…or should I say mystery girl,' Brooke unhappily sneered, sending a death glare in Rachel's direction.

'So great to see you again Brooke,' Rachel sarcastically said and rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Peyton.

Lucas sent a nervous eye to Peyton who seemed to be just as nervous after Brooke's mystery girl accusation.

'Actually Brooke, I was just about to leave my house when Rachel showed up asking for a ride which I merely offered considering she was headed to the same place,' he explained.

'Sure, whatever, if that's your story. I'm going to go talk to Mouth,' Brooke stated and left without another word.

'And I'm going to go dance with that hottie over there,' Rachel sultry rasped out and left the group.

'Way to go man, seriously what were you thinking bringing her?' Nathan questioned Lucas who was sitting across from Peyton.

'She seriously was standing on my porch when I left and wouldn't let me leave, what other choices did I have?'

Nathan just shook his head. 'Wield that fake sword of yours and threaten her with it?'

Peyton laughed at that and Lucas narrowed his eyes at them both. 'Some friends I have,' he muttered.

'Oh Luke, just give Brooke an hour or so and she'll calm down. Not to mention, but she's always had a soft spot for Johnny Depp,' Peyton said.

He sighed and looked out into the crowd, finding Brooke glaring at him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Peyton and Mouth had just finished their disco dance when Lucas sidled up to her where she was leaning back in one of the stools at the bar watching the people in front of her idly.

Brooke and Nathan had gone off into the crowd to watch Fall Out Boy perform.

'I didn't know you had it in you,' he teasingly stated and she turned her chair to face him.

'I'm just full of surprises I guess,' she sarcastically replied and he smiled.

'So how are things with Brooke going?'

He just shrugged his shoulders. 'I haven't been too concerned about her tonight, it's been kind of nice.'

Peyton just nodded and was about to speak again when a slightly tipsy Rachel came out of nowhere and appeared before them both.

'Let's dance Lucas,' she slurred pulling on his shirt cuffs, pulling him a few feet back. He tried to slide from her grasp, but she wouldn't let him go and he sent a helpless plea to Peyton. They were gone before she could even stand up and so she just ignored it, focusing back on her drink and the band on stage.

Rachel had pulled Lucas far into the crowd pushing against his chest and attempting to dance into him running her arms across his chest and he repeatedly pushed her back, uninterested.

At some point Brooke had turned around from her spot up front and searched the club for either Peyton or Lucas.

She easily found Peyton relaxing at the bar sending her a smile and not too long after she spotted Lucas. With Rachel. Dancing. Well from where she stood it looked like Rachel was practically humping him and Lucas was trying to stop her.

Furious, Brooke got Nathan's attention and pointed at the two near the edge of the crowd and stormed off, him following hesitantly behind her knowing that this wasn't going to end good and Brooke was about to go crazy on Rachel.

He sent Peyton a worried look and she was immediately following his gaze to where Brooke was now only a few feet from Rachel and Lucas. Peyton was flying over just as quickly reaching them just about the time Nathan had.

'Get your hands off him Rachel, he obviously isn't interested,' Brooke snarled and Rachel moved back from Lucas and looked up to see the angry gaze of Brooke Davis.

'He wasn't not interested that night at the beach party,' she retaliated back, smirking mercilessly.

That hit a nerve in Brooke and she flew at Rachel pushing her onto the ground, pulling on her hair. Lucas was quick to move in and tried breaking it apart, but couldn't. Nathan then came to the aid of his brother and grabbed at Rachel as Lucas struggled with Brooke.

'You bitch, I knew you were mystery girl!' Brooke half screamed as she continued to rage.

Rachel just laughed, angering Brooke farther. Brooke slipped from Lucas' arms and grasped the pitcher of ice water that was sitting atop a nearby table before dumping it all on Rachel's wig, causing Rachel to become a little more sober automatically, stopping her failing arms upon contact.

Nathan let her go and stepped back as did Lucas, shock evident on all their faces as Rachel stood there soaking and Brooke was huffing. Brooke took a few tentative steps forward until she was directly in front of Rachel.

'You mean nothing to him slut, he was just using you to make me jealous,' she gritted between her teeth and raised her hand about to grace it across Rachel's face when Peyton's voice stopped her. Peyton who'd witnessed the whole thing couldn't take it anymore and Brooke's words were starting to affect her even as she pointed them at Rachel.

'Brooke, don't,' she warned and Brooke turned confused to Peyton. Rachel was just as confused.

'What?'

'Rachel isn't 'mystery girl'.'

'Then who is? You seriously can't be pitying her Peyton.'

'Me…that night Lucas and I hung out, not her,' she quietly stated and watched as Brooke's confused face turned to understanding and then hurt in less than one second. Her eyes flashed over to Lucas who was looking down and had his hands in his pockets.

She turned to see Rachel looking as surprised as her and finally to Nathan who seemed unfazed as if he'd known all along. He probably had.

She turned back to Peyton, betrayal shining in her eyes.

'We were just hanging out Brooke; he came over to me at the booth and asked to go on a walk. They were no exterior feelings involved,' Peyton said as convincingly possible, not that she was necessarily lying. Nothing had happened that night, nothing.

Right?

Lucas watched as she said those words to Brooke so ever honestly and he had to swallow deeply. She had just said the one thing he dreaded to hear because he had believed so ever positively that it was more than just a hangout and that maybe deep down some feelings were involved. He understood of course why she was saying it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Brooke didn't say anything for a moment or two. 'Look, I…I have to go now,' she stammered and then rushed out of the place. She was mad of course she was, but she couldn't say she was disappointed because they technically had done nothing wrong and she'd slept with Keller.

And secretly she was thinking that if Lucas came after her then maybe there would still be hope for the both of them, but if he didn't then she'd finally face the fact that she'd known all along.

Lucas' heart had always belonged to someone else, someone else that wasn't her. It was just a matter of time to wait and see what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

'Brooke.'

Brooke hadn't gotten far; she was just barely out of the club when Peyton's voice had stopped her. She turned around, partially disappointed it wasn't Lucas to come running after her, but partially okay that Peyton had sought her out.

It took Peyton a few more paces to reach up with her, but soon enough they were face to face, both still wearing their costumes.

'Look Peyton-,' Brooke started, Peyton cut her off though.

'Brooke listen, we were just hanging out that night, the whole time he wouldn't shut up about how jealous he was over you. There was nothing more to it than that,' she explained.

'Nothing more to it than that? There was _definitely_ more to it than that and we both know that's the truth,' Brooke shouted.

'Brooke, you know I wouldn't do that to you again. At the place I was emotionally with Ellie and my dad, I wouldn't deliberately go after Lucas,' Peyton stressed.

Brooke's demeanor softened, but then it rose just as quickly. 'So why couldn't you have just told me then, why didn't you just tell me the next morning when I came over?'

'It just…it never seemed the right time,' Peyton raised her eyes to Brooke's.

'So what, you were just never going to say anything about it? Just let it slide that you were the girl in the ocean making friendly with my boyfriend?'

'God Brooke, do you even hear yourself right now? Lucas and I are just friends and that night was nothing different than when Nathan and I hangout,' Peyton fired back exasperated.

'It is different though because Nathan was never in love with you.'

And was Lucas ever in love with her? Was Brooke suggesting he was? Peyton didn't know, she couldn't read anything off Brooke's current position. But, the thought of Lucas ever having 'loved' her had honestly never crossed her mind. He couldn't have, he obviously didn't considering his steadfast jump into Brooke's bed from the spare bedroom she had left him in at Dan's money burn.

They were just a fling that had never gotten off the ground, an affair that ended in nothing but heartache, and to Lucas she was just a mistake, a mistake he kept in the back of his mind, in the back of his closet to remind him of how he royally screwed over Brooke and broke her heart, not taking any consideration whatsoever of Peyton's own tattered emotional standing.

No, Lucas Scott had never loved her and she had never loved him, although she could have, she could have immensely.

'And Lucas is in love with you, so I don't understand why you've been shutting him out,' Peyton finally responded, emerging from her thoughts.

And as if on cue, none other than Lucas himself came out to where they were animatedly talking.

Peyton raised her eyebrows over at Brooke as if to say I told you so and then hugged both her arms to her chest before turning back around and retreating into Tric.

Lucas stood questioningly and let his head turn as he followed Peyton's every step back into the club before facing Brooke.

'Look Brooke-' he began.

'You were just hanging out that night as friends and there was nothing more to it? So I've heard…' she drawled out.

She'd heard it all before and the more she got to thinking about it, she knew that this redundant cycle of Lucas and Peyton was just never going to end, no matter who got in the way and maybe that's how it was supposed to be.

Maybe she was supposed to step aside and let them be happy, be together, and then maybe they could all move forward together and she'd end up finding her own guy that understood her as well as Nathan had once understood Haley, or was as loyal as Keith had always been, sticking by Karen through all the pain and hardship.

And if she was being truthful, this wasn't exactly the first time she'd stumbled across these thoughts.

'That night I just needed someone to vent to and it just happened to be Peyton.'

'I understand and it's okay.'

'I really-wait, did you just say it's okay?' He asked incredulously.

'Lucas, we never really had a chance, and if I'm being honest with myself, we were never going to be some epic romance.'

'We weren't?'

'We weren't and simply because I've never had your whole heart, I never was going to have your whole heart.'

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued on before he could utter a sound.

'I see the way you look at her, how at ease you were that night in the ocean with her, and more importantly how she seems to be the one you can only open to, even more so than you ever could with Haley. And it's fine Lucas, it's really fine, this summer I started to find myself again and let go of the insecurities, I finally felt good about myself. And I realized that I didn't need to depend on you, I stopped missing you. But once I came back, all that ache and pain reappeared the moment I stepped foot in the airport because I've been trying to gain something that's never been mine in the first place. I'm not the girl for you Lucas Scott, I never have been, and I think in some way we've both always known that,' she spieled out and wasn't unnoticing of the way his shoulders loosened or how his set mouth resolved to a calm face.

He didn't say anything for a long time and she knew he was deep in thought. He had the typical 'thinking about Peyton' look on his face, and it was sort of endearing, no matter the circumstances they were currently facing.

After a few more moments of silence and him staring dazedly beyond her, she got impatient.

'Lucas, Lucas say something.'

His eyes focused and were then jumping to meet hers and with a small smile he said, 'I never thought I'd witness the day when my non-exclusive, never official girlfriend broke up with me.'

She just let out a soft laugh, glad he wasn't resisting, considerably surprised he wasn't, but glad all the same.

'I should have never let it get this far you know? I shouldn't have hid and I shouldn't have ever come between the two of you in the first place,' he sighed and she just shook her head.

'Me and her are okay and none of that matters now, there's always time to change the future,' she said easily.

'Yeah, there is. So where does this leave us then?'

'Friends? Really good friends?'

He laughed and walked over to her before wrapping his arms casually around her, embracing her in one of the classic Lucas Scott hugs.

'Really good friends,' he whispered into her ear and she smiled.

Peyton had been viewing their whole conversation and to her disappointment watched as they stood there hugging tightly, swaying slightly and laughing mildly.

She really had no right to be upset that they'd figured things out, at least that's what she told herself, but it didn't make it hurt any less knowing she'd have to pretend to be oh so happy for them once again.

And seeing him would be nearly impossible, so she decided then and there as she strode back into Tric looking for Nathan, that she'd just do the one and only thing she could, she'd ignore Lucas completely and shut him out as much as possible.

Nathan seemed to be pretending to listen as he sat next to a soaked Rachel at the bar who was ranting off angrily about god knows what.

She walked up to them and Nathan sent her a look of relief.

Rachel smirked. 'I should have known you were mystery girl, Sawyer.'

Peyton wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't knowing it was sort of, not really her fault that Brooke had gone off on her. 'Look, I'm sorry about Brooke,' she said instead.

'I'm not, this is the most fun I've had in this backwards town. So where is the crazy devil at anyway?'

'She's outside, with Lucas, making up,' she said bluntly and Nathan eyed her a little suspiciously.

'And you're totally jealous,' Rachel drawled out with a little flip of her hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nathan stood up then and announced that they were leaving as he saw the pain flash across Peyton's face and stopped her from doing something that she'd most likely regret.

'It's getting late anyway Sawyer,' he stated as he led them through the still large crowd and out the doors to where he had parked. They got into his car and she still hadn't said anything and he figured now was probably the best time to approach her.

'So what happened?' He asked, but when he turned in his seat to face her, he could tell that she wasn't listening at all; rather all her attention was zoomed in on something in front of them.

Something that was actually two someone's walking back into the club, Brooke's arm latched around Lucas' waist and his around her shoulders.

Nathan sighed and shook his head before starting the engine and driving off, not saying anything the rest of the ride knowing it would be useless.

And as he drove his heart broke a little for the girl beside him, the girl that he himself had treated so terribly and put through so much pain when she had been his. Who would have figured his charming brother; the all around gentleman would end up doing the exact same thing to this girl who deserved none of it.

For a bunch of carefree harmless teenagers they had somehow all ended up making a huge tangled mess of their love lives.

They reached her house soon enough and he parked next to the curb before undoing his belt and walking over to her side of the car as she got out and started moving down the lane towards her front door.

It was already unlocked and she went in, not bothering to invite or even acknowledge Nathan, continuing on to her kitchen where she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge and hopped up onto one of the counters, kicking off her black boots as she did so.

He had followed her, closing and effectively bolting the lock behind him. That little habit of hers was starting to drive him crazy the more and more he got closer to her and he knew it was probably a good thing Larry didn't know about it or he'd be worrying all his days away.

He took off his shoes and mask, leaving them by the door before going into the kitchen and taking a seat at her table, directly across from her spot on the counter.

'So what happened?' He tried again, his voice soft and caring.

'They're back together probably, I saw them hugging. And as for me and Brooke, I'm not sure,' she shrugged and didn't go into any of it any further.

Nathan just nodded and then he looked around and actually realized how late it was. Peyton sensed this and said, 'You can stay if you want, Bruce.'

He grinned over at her and then got up and pulled off his costume, left standing in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. 'I think I'd rather be the younger more handsome Scott brother than Batman any day.'

'Someone's a little full of themself,' she scoffed.

'Oh says the angel of death rocking the dance floor with Mouth as if they own the place,' he remarked teasingly as they headed up her stairs into her room.

She just shrugged her shoulders before saying, 'Unlike you Nate, some of us are just born naturally good dancers.'

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'I am _not _that bad of a dancer.'

'Nathan you're the worst, absolute worst,' she laughed as she sat down on her bed and he huffed.

She got up and went into her bathroom to change as he threw himself in the center of her bed and rambled on and on and on about his dancing abilities, or rather his lack of and she just rolled her eyes to herself when she came back out and he was still going off.

He rolled over to one side, with his head at the end of the bed and his feet towards the headboard as she took the other side with her head by the headboard and her feet towards the end of the bed. It was a position they had perfected in the way early years of high school and in even more so in recent weeks.

'Nate, just give it up,' she finally sighed and nudged her foot towards his face. He in retaliation pushed his own foot towards her face and they locked eyes before breaking out in smiles.

She turned out her light and after a few moments Nathan's voice broke the room.

'Thank you Peyton, for everything these past few weeks,' he stated seriously.

'It's no problem Nate, I'll always be here.'

'I know, and I really want you to know that I'm sorry for all those times when I put you through hell and treated you like crap, you didn't deserve any of it.'

'It's water under the bridge, but thanks Nathan, you've come a long way since then, I'm proud of you,' she said sincerely and he patted her leg to show his gratitude.

And then after talking about a number of meaningless things and saying goodnight, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Lucas had gone home after him and Brooke went back into Tric and found Nathan and Peyton gone and a tipsy Rachel advancing on a nervous Mouth at the bar. Brooke had stepped in and offered to take Rachel home, which Mouth sent her a grateful smile in return.

After Brooke had managed to drag Rachel out, he stayed and talked with Mouth for a while before driving home.

It was almost midnight by then and his mom still wasn't home yet, so he stayed up and sat thinking at the kitchen table until she finally stepped in, letting out a soft laugh at the sight of her son dressed as Jack Sparrow sitting with his head in his hands.

He looked up when he heard the door close behind her and gave her a tight hug.

'You have fun tonight?' She asked as they stepped out of their embrace and she set down her keys.

'Yeah, it was pretty…eventful,' he said a little unevenly and she tilted her head to the side.

'Lucas, is everything alright?'

'Yeah, yeah everything's fine,' he rushed out, looking back to his mom. 'I'm pretty tired though so I'll see you in the morning.'

She nodded and said goodnight and then he was gone, closing his door behind him swiftly and slipping out of the outfit, before throwing on a pair of sweatpants and getting into bed finally letting his brain get a chance at sorting his cluttered thoughts.

All of them concerning Peyton.

Him and Brooke were through, or not through depending on how you looked at it considering they hadn't really been together in the first place. And she had indirectly told him to go after Peyton and that in itself was still so surprising to him.

But then maybe she had finally realized what he'd always secretly felt in his own heart.

And now he had the opportunity, had the chance to be with Peyton Sawyer without anyone else getting in the way. This time there was no Nathan, or Brooke, or Jake, nobody could mess this up but himself.

* * *

The next morning Brooke had gone to Peyton's house, entering the usual way and then climbing the stairs into her best friend's room. She noticed Nathan's presence right away and didn't think anything of it as it had become a common occurrence that he stayed over at the Sawyer household what with his crazy parents driving him insane half the time.

She walked to the bed and roughly pushed Nathan's legs over so she could take a seat next to Peyton, receiving a loud groan and curse from him.

Peyton stirred a little from the noise and almost jumped out of her skin when she opened her eyes to the sight of Brooke's brown eyes hovering down on her.

'Hi best friend,' Brooke sang highly and in return was met by Nathan grumbling to 'shut up'.

'You sure know how to make an entrance B. Davis,' Peyton said sleepily as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and rubbed at her eyes.

'So what do you say we go to the mall today and have a total, definitely needed girls' day?' Brooke asked.

'You're not mad?'

'Mad, why would I be mad?'

'Well, when we last spoke last night, you sounded mad,' she trailed off.

'Oh, it's all right, Luke and I talked it over and it's okay. We're good,' she stated matter-of-factly.

'And you and Lucas…?'

'We're good. In fact, we are all good and it's a beautiful day out.'

'Sounds perfect for sleeping,' Nathan cut in harshly, finally pushing himself up with his arms after failing to fall back asleep.

'Oh, stop being such a grump, I seriously don't understand why you'd want to hangout with this grouch monster Peyton,' Brooke sarcastically stated and Nathan just slapped her arm.

'Whatever, I'm going to go to the Rivercourt where it's nice and peaceful and _quiet_, I'll see you both later,' he said as he stood up and stretched out. Peyton told him goodbye and he left soon after just leaving the two of them.

When he got to the Rivercourt, he wasn't exactly surprised to find his brother there already shooting around.

He took a seat on one of the picnic tables placed next to the court and watched for awhile as Lucas shot around, a majority of the shots not going in.

'So word on the street is that you and Brooke are back together,' he finally said and Lucas, who was set up for another shot, lowered the ball to his side before turning to face his brother with a squint.

'We're not back together, did she say we were?' He asked as he took a few steps towards where Nathan sat.

'No, she didn't…but you mean, you're not together?'

'No we decided it was probably best to just stay friends,' he said a little bluntly, not wanting to tell him the real reasons for what happened the night before.

Nathan just laughed and said, 'Things are about to get real interesting.'

* * *

_AN: Alright so this one lacks LP together, but I promise the next ones will be Leyton filled, this was just really a filler chapter that was necessary to move the story along and set the plot in motion for what's to come. _

_Coming in the next few updates will be a basketball game, Peyton's roadtrip to see Ellie, and the blackout, and things will be far different. Thanks for reading. Feedback is always appreciated. _


End file.
